


You Bloody Arse

by VaultHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Marauders AU, drabble time, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: Confessions are made, and then there's some yelling. It's a great time





	You Bloody Arse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write a drabble a day until I'm ready to pick up my series again. I've been fighting a block for a while now, and it's time I fight through it. But anyway I'll be posting this on my tumblr too. I hope you enjoy it! Throw me a comment or two. I do take constructive criticism guys. Blatant hate is always blocked, but any advice is always welcome.

"You know that feeling you get when you're at a concert, and the lead singer stops singing for a minute to let the crowd fill in the lyrics? And you just feel _light_ and happy, like you're floating? And all of your problems and the world's problems just don't exist anymore, because in this moment, everyone is together, and singing together and you think that's what world peace must feel like? Well. That's how I feel when I look at you.  
I don't expect you to have a response, or really to feel the same way. I understand that you don't. But sometimes You just _have_ to say things, or you might explode. Sometimes, even though you know that what you're going to say is going to make or break a friendship, and just change everything in general, you just have to say it. Because life is damn short. If I've learned anything in my life, it's that. Life is so short and it's too short to be bitter. If I don't tell you how I feel ever, I'll die a miserable old man.  
So I'm sorry if this makes you feel any sort of pressure. It isn't meant to do that; I would never intend to harm you or cause you stress. But I know how you get. You'll probably say something about how you're fine and everything is okay. But then you'll be chewing on my words when you go to bed and lose sleep because you think you're hurting me because you don't return my feelings. Well, don't do that. Please don't. I went into this whole speech knowing how you feel about me is not the same way I feel about you. Don't waste time worrying if you've hurt me. The only one who's hurting me here is myself. But it's not like I could stop these feelings. I did try, believe me. Because I don't want to cause you this stress. And after all, you deserve to find someone who will make you as happy as you make me.   
I'm going to walk away now. The only thing I'm begging of you now is that you don't end our friendship. I may get over these feelings in time-seeing you find love of your own might help. Or maybe I'll find someone who's willing to put up with my sorry ass. Who knows? The one thing I know is that losing your friendship will do me no good. I know our friendship will change after this, but please forgive me and please don't cut me out. Because romantic love aside, you are one of my best mates and I will always love you for that. But this is me, walking away. I've got to yell to James now."  
Remus gaped, then frowned as he watched Sirius' retreating form. He'd known once the darker haired young man began speaking that it was important. He didn't have his trademark smirk or a hint of a joke in his voice. But he'd never expected _this_. Sirius hadn't been behaving any more different than usual. Had he? With a groan, he slid down the wall to sit and bury his face in his arms. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered. 

"I told him." James jumped in surprise as his best friend flopped himself in the seat across from him. Wide eyed, he glanced at their friend, Peter, and back to Sirius. Sirius was now sitting stretched out, feet on the table, and was fiddling with his phone. James cleared his throat and closed his laptop. "You did what?"  
Sirius sighed, and removed his feet from their elevated position to rest normally on the floor. He sat up and clasped his hands together on the table. "I fucking told Remus how I feel about him."  
"And? Did he declared his undying love for you?" James raised a brow.   
"Did he rip your heart out and eat it in front of you?" Peter chimed in with his own question, causing the others to turn to him with ghastly expressions.   
"Graphic there, Pete," SIrius remarked. "Neither. Or Both. I don't know. I told him how I feel and left him with the request to still be my mate, and left." He shrugged before falling back into his seat.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" James grumbled. "You should have stayed, Pads."  
"Why? I already know how he feels, Prongs. I don't need to hear the words 'Sorry, Black, but I think you're a right git, but you're my friend and that's all we can ever be. Shove off and die in a pit.'"  
"Bit dramatic, don't you think?" James quipped. "You know he'd never tell you to die in a pit. But it's better you finally told him, yeah? Instead of holding it in like you do everything else."  
"He didn't punch you on the spot, and he _did_ let you talk, so that's got to be a good sign, right?" Peter acknowledged.   
"Wormtail's right. He did let you have your say."  
"He was probably too mad to speak just yet and I left before the explosion happened. But yeah. It's better that he knows. I was honest though. I don't want to lose him as a friend. You three are the only family I've got, and I don't think I'll do too well losing any of you," Sirius frowned.   
James nodded. "You're right. We _are_ family. He won't just leave you."  
"Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten," Peter nodded seriously as he scribbled in his notebook.   
James and Sirius stared at their friend for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Good god, Wormtail. Babysat your sister again last night, eh?"  
Pettigrew grinned. "She made me play Lilo and Stitch twice. In a row."  
Sirius snorted and shook his head. "Well. I'm glad Disney movies are relevant. I'm just sad I'm the alien."  
"Don't worry, Pads. Petey here is your Pleakly."  
"Hey! If I'm Pleakly, you're Juumba!" Peter threw his pen at James.   
Sirius raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Didn't those two get married? Pete, I'm sorry, but James is spoken for."  
James nodded in agreement. "Too right. Speaking of, I have a date with Lily tonight."  
"Gotta get ready soon?" Sirius asked.   
James nodded once. "I'm picking her up from work."  
"You doing anything tonight, Pete? Wanna drink away my sorrows with me?"  
Peter pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, alright. But you're paying for the Uber."  
"Cheers," Sirius saluted. 

He was done marinating on this. It was time to find him. Since he was close to their fraternity, Remus checked the house, nodding at some of the guys as he passed them. Unfortunately, the man he was seeking was nowhere to be seen, and no one he asked had seen him. Off to the library. He knew James and Peter were there studying. If Sirius wasn't with them, they would certainly know where he might be. 

The trio was still at their table when the bellow of "BLACK!" rang through the building. The three jumped (or in Peter's case, fell over), and turned to the source of the yelling: one Remus John Lupin. He was storming int heir direction, eyes on Sirius.   
"Hide me," the man in question whispered. But it was too late, Remus' long strides made his trip over a short one. Everyone in the library had their eyes trained on Remus. Sirius knew his friend hadn't thought this through, or he'd be more self conscious about yelling in front of everyone. It was clear he was a man on a mission. "H-hey, there, Moony," Sirius gulped when the lanky man stopped in front of him.   
"You bloody arse!" he exclaimed, eyes narrowed. His face reddened when he seemed to snap out of his angry daze and noticed eyes on him. "Sorry," he muttered to girl nearby.   
"I did apologize, Remus. I did mean it," Sirius sighed. He glanced up quickly as Peter and James were rising from their seats.   
"We'll see you later, mate," James said, gathering his things and looking between the two. Peter nodded and scurried out with James.   
Remus sighed and sank into the seat that was occupied previously by James. "You're still an arse."  
Sirius nodded. "You're right."  
"You don't get to tell me all of that and then tell me how I feel."  
"You're right. But in my defense, I _really_ didn't want to hear you tell me you hate me and I should die."  
Remus stopped, gaping. "You're a bloody idiot. H-what? What part of any of our years of friendship have implied I would tell you you should die?" Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus didn't let him speak. "Furthermore, how could I ever hate you? You've been my best friend for years, Sirius."  
Sirius shrugged. "I am the local trash. I get recycled sometimes, then pitched in a couple of days."  
Remus growled, causing Sirius' gaze to snap up from the spot he'd been fascinated with on the table. "Fuck everything your mum has ever said to you, Black. You're not garbage. You're not worthless. You are a damn treasure. You are important. You are beautiful."  
Sirius swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, unsure of what to say. That was acceptable, as Remus continued his monologue. "You may be bloody stubborn, and a pain in the arse, but you are worth so much more than anything your damn mother has to say about you. She's not your family, Sirius. _We_ are your family. The Marauders are your family. If I have to change your last name to convince you, I damn well will." He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away.   
Sirius smirked now, understanding finally dawning on him. "You'll have to at least take me to dinner before we do that, Moony."  
Remus met his eyes with a small smile. "Yeah? Tonight at seven."  
"It's a date, then," Sirius said, standing.   
Remus rose as well, glancing at the shorter man. "It's a date."


End file.
